


It's the berries!

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [378]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Experiment, Humor, Husbands, John is a Saint, M/M, Naked Sherlock, Sherlock having kinky thoughts, Slash, craziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve never been so torn between desperately wanting to know and really, absolutely not wanting to know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the berries!

“I’ve never been so torn between desperately wanting to know and really, absolutely not wanting to know.”

Being greeted by your husband standing in the kitchen, waiting for you after work is nothing unusual one should think. Well, it is when you’re married to Sherlock Holmes of course.

Being greeted by your husband standing in the kitchen _stark naked_ , waiting for you after work is rather unusual one should think. Well, it isn’t when you’re married to Sherlock Holmes of course.

There was also the fact that every flat surface in the kitchen was covered in blueberries. And – last but not least – Sherlock’s cock was coloured in a lovely blue shade.

John considered turning on his heel and visiting Mrs Hudson for a nice calming cup of tea, but then the need to satisfy his curiosity won out.

“All right. Tell me.”

“I was testing a hypothesis.”

“Based on... blueberries?”

“Based on _these_ blueberries.”

John stepped closer and read the label. Then he snorted.

“I’m sure there is a fabulous pun about blue balls that I could make right now, but...” He looked at Sherlock with hungry eyes, “I’d rather not have it go that far.”

***

A long while later John giggled into Sherlock’s skin. “Well, that was certainly orgasmic. Although I doubt it had anything to do with the berries.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I saw this image on the interwebs and couldn't resist ;)  
> [](http://s1098.photobucket.com/user/erida-adire/media/Gif%202/12042779_1188966161138114_5386997512894466699_n_zps1m4udnfe.jpg.html)
> 
> This is for a fabulous woman because it's her birthday today and because I am so lucky to have her as a friend! Everybody think good thoughts in her direction! :)


End file.
